The 4th Brother
by kolxhero-0
Summary: As you may or may not know America has 3 brother's, England, France, and Canada...but what about his 4th brother...American Civil War Parody! Human Names Used
1. Chapter 1

A small log cabin sat alone on top of the muddy hillside in the darkness. A number of horses stood in a row, sinking into the ground. Cold summer rain fell heavily on its leaky roof, dripping in from the fast number of holes in the ceiling. The doors and windows, shattered and broken further exposing it to the elements. Inside wood pieces of once luxuries furniture, lined the floorboards. A musty stench overwhelmed the room, slightly decreased by the falling rain. In one corner a large huddled mass of people sat, covered in tattered blue coats.

A young dark haired man hurried in through the non-existing door, a carbine hung by a strap from his left shoulder. He was new, by the looks of his uniform. It was unstained, plus the man was _too eager_.

"General Alfred F. Jones!" He cried.

A man looked up from the crowed, his face covered in bruising and cuts. He was pale, dark circles resting under his deep blue eyes. Drops of water hit his face, dried blood and dirt mixing into a greenish colored ooze. His blond hair was matted down, long and untamed. He lifted himself up from the floor, slowly. The dark haired man was amazed at the blue eyed man's size. He was much taller than himself, nervously he saluted.

"Yes?" He asked calmly, his voice deep and serious.

"Sir, your group of men is to head east, supposedly Alan J. Archer's forces are camping close by." The man said. Alfred sighed and waited a minute before replying. The name making his heart ache, he grabbed his chest. _It still hurt._

"Understood." He said, he dismissed the young man, who turned and left out of the cabin. Climbing back up on his horse, he galloped away to continue his orders. " Men, you heard the man! We move now!" Alfred commanded, still clinching the spot, the huddled men began to rise. They were just as tired as himself. He moved outside, the rain poured onto his uncovered head. This war was a manslaughter, brother against brother. Heart still prickling, he climbed atop his stallion. Alfred looked to the sky, letting the rain wash his face. '_Alan, why can't you see times have change.' _He thought, leading the way through the mud slicked land.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The times we shared in the past..."_

WE MEET_  
_

* * *

Tears fell from his face in the dark. He missed him again, he wished he did not have to leave. Alfred hated to be alone, he wanted to be big so badly. If he was big, he would not care if he was alone. Big like his brother, Arthur. Morning approached, and the young child got up. He did not sleep well, with him gone. Sighing deeply, he pulled off his covers and out of bed. The house was so large, much too large for just him. He got dressed, and went off to wander.

Leaving the house, made him feel less lonely. Alfred headed to the garden, it was his favorite place in the world to be. It was late spring, the flowers were in full bloom. He walked down the stone path and took a seat on the small bench. Arthur and him had made it last summer, Alfred had chosen the colors. Red and white strips covered the wood, slightly faded from the elements. The breeze blew back his light blond hair, the sun shining brightly against his blue eyes. It was a beautiful day.

There was a rustling noise from behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see.

"Hello?" He called, getting up from his seat. Although he was startled, he was not afraid. He may have been a child, but he was no fraidy cat. Curious, he neared the bush. It continued to rustle, Alfred moved away some branches. He uncovered a young boy, about the same age as himself. His eyes were brassy brown, his hair jet black. The boy looked frightened and scared. Alfred smiled and laughed. "Hello, I'm Alfred F. Jones. What is your name?" He asked holding his hand out in greeting.

"A-Alan." The boy replied, getting up from the bushes. He grasped Alfred's hand, and they shook.

"Don't you gots a last name?" Alfred said, looking surprised._ 'Everyone had a last name, right?" _He wondered. Alan released Alfred's hand and shook his head. "Well then I'll give you one! My big brother gave me mine, he is so cool!" He said cheerfully, he thought for a minute. Closing his eyes in deep concentration. "AH HA!** Archer**! **Alan K. Archer! **That's your full name for now on, what do you think?" Alfred exclaimed proudly, Alan nodded and smiled, dimples appearing in his cheeks. Alfred laughed, grabbing Alan by the hand. "Come on, I'll go show you all of the cool things Arthur gave me." They both traveled together down the cobbled path back to the house, _hand in hand._


	3. Chapter 3

Several months passed before England's return. Alan had moved in with Alfred and they were as close as brothers. They had both grown a vast amount, epically Alfred.

"Alfred!" England called through the house, in his hands he held a pile of presents. He was tremendously excited for Alfred to open them.

"Arthur!" Cried a cheerful voice. Alfred ran into the room and wrapped his arms around his brother. The impact almost made him lose his balance.

"Careful, you'll make me drop your presents!" England said chuckling, Alfred had grown quit allot since last, now meting England mid-chest. Arthur looked past Alfred to the staircase, the dark haired Alan sat on the bottom step. "Who is this?" England asked.

"This is Alan K. Archer, he is my best-est friend!" Alfred said cheerfully. "He has been staying here with me, it's alright if he stays right?" He looked up at Arthur pleadingly.

"Yes, I don't mind." England sighed.

"Come meet big brother!" Alfred said looking over his shoulder back to Alan. Alan shyly got up, his hands behind his back.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He said, his brassy eyes avoiding England's.

"Nice to meet you Alan." England said laughing slightly, he took a small wrapped package from the top of the pile and handed it down to Alan. "Here, this one is just for you."

Alan took the present, smiling wide. This was the first time something had been given to him.

"Come on Alan, we'll open them in the family room!" Alfred said happily, pulling England in the direction he wanted him to go. All three left the entrance way to the large room with the fireplace. Alan had never been part of a 'family' before.

* * *

"I am no longer a child, I can stand on my own two feet!" Yelled the enraged blonde, the other with large eyebrows sat in an armchair sipping tea.

"No, you can't. I will not allow you to be independent, now I am sick of this non-sense. Take Alan and go, before you do something you will regret." The sitting man said calmly, although he was starting to get angry.

"Come on Alfred." The dark haired young man said, grabbing the yelling blonde's arm.

"Let go Alan! I'm not done talking to this _British Moron!_" Alfred said viciously, pulling his arm away. He stuck a figure in the sitting man's face. "Listen Arthur, if you won't let me go, then I will relieve myself!"

The man looked up from his tea, Alfred was glaring at him fiercely. Arthur sat down his cup, and stood up. Alfred was almost his height, but Arthur was still taller. With a sudden motion, Arthur smacked Alfred with the back of his hand.

"Don't you _EVER_ speak to me like that again! How dare you, after all I have done for you! I even took in that stray dog over there, just for you!" Arthur said, he pointed in the direction of Alan. Alan looked away, ashamed, and heart-broken. He had thought of himself as part of there family, _but he was just a stray?_

"Never insult my brother like that!" Alfred said outraged.

"Brother? I am your Brother!"

"Not anymore, _'England,' _now you are _our_ enemy. Enjoy dieing alone, old man." Alfred said, he stormed out of the room. Alan close behind him, he looked back. England stood in the middle of the room, unmoved. He watched as the man sunk to his knees, anguished. Alan smiled a little and found himself straining not to laugh, he did not understand, _did he enjoy England's suffering?_


	4. Chapter 4

_ "_H-he was crying, I-I've never seen him...not like that." Alfred said solemnly, he leaned against the wall head hung. The cheers from the ball room echoed through the nearly deserted hall. Alan stood in front of the man, they were both dressed sharply. Alan was nervous, unsure what to say. He had always been the hesitant, timid type.

"Don't feel bad, you did what you had to do. Now we're free, no longer controlled by England. We are The United States of America! _You're a Hero!_" Alan said, trying to cheer up his brother best he could. He put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. The newly formed America, looked up from his guilt into the golden eyes of his adopted kin. He smiled back.

"Really, a_ Hero?_" Alfred asked happily.

"Yep, you sure are!" Alan said gleefully. They both laughed together, America wrapped an arm around Alan's shoulders.

"Well then, that makes you my sidekick!" Alfred added, leading Alan back to the party. The dynamic duo,_ it seemed nothing could ever separate them._

_

* * *

_

_"...Who could have predicted, we would become like this"_

CHANGED

_

* * *

_

The storm picked up outside, Alfred quickly went inside the large southern-style mansion to escape the rain. At the door a woman greeted him as instructed, the only thing she had done her entire life. Forced to do what-ever her 'master', told her too. It disgusted Alfred, he refused for her to take his jacket and hat.

"No thank you ma'am, I won't be staying long." He said kindly, anger growing.

"Master is waiting in the den." She said, avoiding eye contact, she lead him to the place of meeting. Alan sat in an overstuffed armchair, another was sat parallel in front of him. Thus, clearly for America to sit. He had greatly changed since the time of the celebration of independence. His eyes were narrower, resembling that of a hawk. A red ribbon pulled his dark hair back, only a small stray hair was askew. It angled down over his left eyelid, simular to Alfred's callic that made a piece stick strait up. Alan's smile had also change, it was no longer that of kindness, but of cruelty and wickedness.

"Hello Alfred." Alan said, the dimples forming in his speckled cheeks. In his lap was a pistol he was cleaning. A pouch of gun-powder sat on the end table next to him. "Please, take a seat." He said, ushering to the empty chair. Alfred watched Alan with caution as he sat, gripping the handle to his handgun in his pocket. "So, what brings you to the plantation?"

"You know why I have come." Alfred hissed.

"I know, I know, the slaves again, right?" Alan chuckled, grasping the sack of powder and opening it.

Pissed, Alfred stood."This is wrong Alan, this can't go on for any longer!" He said demandingly.

"You are the one who put it in the constitution, why all of a sudden am I the wrong one?" Alan said calmly.

"I was a fool, an ignorant moron, times have changed!"

"Bullshit, you're the one changing them!" Alan exclaimed, getting upset.

"What happened to you, it's like I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"I grew up, Brother, do you miss your little push-around lackey?"

"Please, Alan, I don't want us to fight."

"Stop calling me that! I am not going to be labeled by the name you christened me. Today I am, the Confederate States of America, we are the Confederacy!" Alan stood, he meeting Alfred in height. The gun and powder gripped firmly in his hands.

"I won't allow you to break up this nation!" America yelled.

"Then, there will be war." Confederacy said back, an evil gleam in his eye. He turned to leave the room, America caught his shirt.

"Wait!" Alfred called.

"Get off!" Alan yelled, turning back around. The opened sack of gun-powder spilled into the air, some entering Alfred's eyes.

"Gahhh!" America exclaimed, releasing Alan to hold his eyes. He fell to his knees, the intense burning only getting worse.

Confederacy bent down close to America's ear. _"Consider that, the first shot fired." _He whispered, an evil grin upon his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alfred, I have come to visit!" Arthur called through the large house. He had let himself inside since the door was unlocked.

"I'm in the Study!" Alfred yelled back. His eyes were fixed to the pile of papers on the desk. He pressed his glasses up farther onto his nose.

"I heard about Alan..." Said Arthur walking in and taking the seat in front of his brothers desk. He eyes fixated on his brother's spectacles. "So, it is true."

"Hmm?...O-oh, the glasses."

"I am going to wring his neck!" Arthur said standing up quickly. Alfred looked up and smiled.

"Hey! No, it's fine. I can solve my own problems. Besides, people say the specs make me look smart." He tapped the side of the glasses with his index finger playfully.

"Well, that is deceiving." Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arm. He sat back down quietly. "Are you sure, you do not need my help?"

"Yes. The CSA, is my responsibility to put to bed. I won't let this nation be split up." Alfred said determination in his voice. He still considered Alan his brother, but if he had to hurt him to piece back the stars, he would. "I appreciate your concern."

"Fine, I understand. You are as hard headed as ever." Arthur sighed walking to the door to leave. "Just be careful, please?"

"Don't worry, I will be fine."Alfred smiled and laughed lightly. "You are such a worry wart."

* * *

_"I wish it would have worked out differently between us."_

WE MEET AGAIN 

* * *

"Alfred." Arthur said looking over his shoulder unamused.

"Yeah, okay. I will try my best to be safe."

Alfred rode his steed into the woods. Mud covered men, sick and injured followed on foot behind him. He knew that for some of them, this would be their final battle. It was still raining. He leaned into his horse and scratched behind his ear. His body was constantly in pain, but he rather be fighting along side his people than in an office somewhere feeling useless.

His horse stopped and backed up. It was distressed, a sign that something was ahead. Alfred put his hand up to signal his men that they were not alone. He tried to calm down the animal. Suddenly from the side there was a blur of black. Alfred was pulled off his horse and dragged through the trees. Gunfire sounded from everywhere. He looked up, someone had him by the arm. Orange eyes met his.

"Alan." Alfred hissed. He was thrown to the ground.

Alan demounted and stood above Alfred smiling, he kicked him in the gut.

"I told you, my name is the Confederacy."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alan! Listen to reason!" Alfred crawled holding his stomach, searching for something to help him stand. They were in a clearing. The trees were much too far away to be any use to him, he reached for his gun. The smile on the Confederacy's face widened.

"Poor little Alfy. Look at you!" The man laughed. "Battered from the harsh elements and injured from our conflict. Do you feel ripped in two? Tell me, WHERE DOES IT HURT?" Alan rammed his boot into Alfred's back, pushing him into the mud. His glasses flew from his face. His hand was pinned under him, pistol poking him in the chest.

"AH!" Alfred exclaimed, being crushed. "I will give you one last chance for y-you and your men to give up!"

"Cocky til the end, you piece of shit." The dark haired one spit down at the other, he pressed down harder. "How dare you insult me."

"This will be the final battle." The blonde said wincing. "Even without my commands, my men will w-win."

"Shut up!" Alan said enraged, he pulled his gun and pressed the barrel into the back of Alfred's head. His hand shook.

"I'm sick of this war." Alfred said. He pulled the trigger to his gun. The bullet passed through his body and into Alan's chin. He staggered back, dropping his riffle. Blood poured down his neck and he collapsed to the dirt; dead.

**T**he silence was thick, it could be cut with a knife as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Alfred stood next to Arthur, they both had their heads lowered in respect. It was a disaster of a war, no-one had truly won. Rain poured down on both of their umbrellas.

"So it is over." Arthur sighed. "I am glad."

America looked over to the several other freshly dug graves.

"All they wanted was what I wanted from you." He spoke softly. "I was no better than them, than him. Was there really no other way to resolve our issues than blood shed?"

"What has happened, has happened Alfred." England turned away from the grave and placed a white gloved hand on the shoulder of his brother. "It is all history now, you cannot change your past. You can only work towards a better future. We all have shadows that linger, but we hope that the good times will out weigh them in the end."


End file.
